Downhill snow skiing is a popular sport in many parts of the world. Due to the popularity of this sport, many improvements have been made to much of the ski equipment normally used. These improvements cover items such as bindings, skis, clothing and the like. The result of many of these improvements has been to make the sport safer and easier, especially for the less experienced skier.
One of the primary difficulties in the sport of downhill skiing is the fact that by its very nature the sport is conducted in somewhat adverse weather conditions. In addition, the sport requires what is generally a rather energetic effort as one proceeds downhill, followed often by waiting lines or at least by a relatively slow trip back up the slope by means of a ski lift or the like. This trip back up the slope is of course once again followed by a downhill adventure and the process repeats itself throughout the day.
Other difficulties in this sport, involve such problems as managing somewhat burdensome skis and poles, readjusting equipment and clothing, and the more common difficulty of staying warm when going back up the hill on a ski lift.
In order to complete as many runs as possible a skier will waste little time from one run to the next. Therefore, skiers will often utilize time on the ski lift for the readjusting of equipment, clothing and the like. In addition, due to wind factors and the fact that the skier is sedentary, the skier is often much colder while on the ski lift. Thus, it becomes necessary readjust, hats, face masks, gloves and other equipment to stay warm while on the ski lift and then prepare for the next run prior dismounting.
Making these procedures more difficult is the fact that the skier is carrying ski poles which are awkward at best. These somewhat cumbersome poles cause the skier to go through numerous gyrations trying to hold the ski poles while at the same time adjusting ski equipment. In addition, gloves which may have been warm while on a downhill run are often not sufficient on the ski lift. This is especially true where the downhill run results in some overheating making the ski lift cool down even more uncomfortable. To stay warmer on the ski lift it is often preferable to put ones hands in ones pockets. This of course is at best difficult if one is trying to also hold a set of ski poles.
For these reasons it is not uncommon to have ski poles drop from ski lifts. Furthermore, since ski lifts have multiple seating it is possible to injure someone else on the ski lift as the poles are moved about in order to free up ones hands.
While some ski poles have handles or the like which could be utilized to attach the pole to the ski lift, these devices are insufficient. A significant problem in using such devices is the difficulty that is encountered when dismounting. Skiers need to be able to quickly and positively release the pole from a secured position on the ski lift without the pole becoming caught, and thus accomplish a safe dismount.
Some devices allow one to use the ski pole as a foot rest while on a ski lift. In doing so, these poles also have a lever which can lean against the ski lift. While such an approach may be beneficial in providing for a foot support, the ski pole must be continually grasped by the skier in order to maintain it in its proper position.
It was with these various difficulties in mind that I began developing the subject invention to free up the skiers hands which will allow the skier not only to do other things while on the ski lift but also makes the lift trip more comfortable.